


Miedos

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: La angustia sigue al desvelo cuando el portugués se entera de la noticia de la posible partida de James del Real Madrid.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361648) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17). 



> Sugerido por Gabriela en la [ historia anterior](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9651317). ¡Gracias! Espero que esto sea lo que querías y que te guste.
> 
> La descripción del vídeo fue distorsionada para propósitos de la historia.

Cristiano se aburría en casa. Su madre no estaba y se había llevado a su hijo a conocer a sus primas en Portugal. Sin ellos, la casa permanecía vacía, a excepción de los chirridos nocturnos de las cigarras, los aterradores llamados de las lagartijas en las esquinas más oscuras, y el ocasional silbido del viento afuera. Todavía no se acostumbraba a vivir solo en aquel inmenso lugar, donde las habitaciones permanecían desoladas y sombrías. Se recordaba que pronto toda su familia vendría de Portugal para año nuevo. Entonces podría recuperar el sueño.

Es por eso que se encontraba semidesnudo en la sala, viendo televisión, una gruesa sábana arropándolo para ayudarle a mantener el calor de pies a cabeza. El brillo de la pantalla era intenso. Sentía sus ojos secarse, debía entrecerrarlos y parpadear con frecuencia para enfocar la mirada borrosa. Luchaba contra el sueño que amenazaba su fuerza de voluntad, la fuerza para mantener los párpados abiertos lo más que podía. Sabía también que el miedo no lo dejaría caer simplemente en un sofá en medio de la oscuridad. Así que, como no había nada interesante en televisión que apartara su atención del miedo a lo que se hallaba en la penumbra, decidió distraerse cambiando canales. Primero fue uno de televentas, donde vendían joyas y cosas que en realidad no funcionaban; luego unas películas de zombis que nunca daban miedo. Pasó incluso por canales pornográficos, pero no estaba de humor para eso. Estaba cansado, quería dormir, pero no podía.

Así pasó varios canales, sin quedarse más de cinco segundos en cada uno.

Iba a pasar un canal de noticias cuando observó, de repente, una imagen en la pantalla. Tuvo que entrecerrar un poco más los ojos, pero esa sonrisa no podía ser de otra persona. Era única. Dientes blancos inmensos en un rostro pueril, cuya expresión llegaba a arrugar las esquinas de sus ojos mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal afirmativa enfrente de sí. Estaban hablando de James. Por fin dejó de presionar los botones del control. Descansó su mirada en aquel canal y aguzó el oído. Frunció el ceño. ¿Él no había regresado a Colombia para pasar las vacaciones de invierno con su familia? ¿Qué sucedió?

Alzó el volumen. El presentador dejó de hablar y pasó a mostrar un [vídeo](http://as.com/videos/2016/12/21/portada/1482342124_055368.html) de James saliendo de la embajada del Reino Unido en Bogotá. Todos los periodistas estaban encima de él. Podían verse la cantidad de micrófonos y las voces indistinguibles a causa de tantas preguntas que le hacían a la vez. Cristiano lo compadecía un poco. Incluso soltó una risita entre dientes. Pero no duró mucho. Una pregunta asaltó su mente, como un cliente que, luego de consumir los alimentos que vendían, decidía robar el lugar. Fue tan inmediata que le asustó. Un estremecimiento de miedo lo sacudió, erizó los vellos de todo su cuerpo y no, no era por la oscuridad ni por el frío de la época. Era una genuina expresión de horror y desgracia.

¿James en verdad estaba considerando abandonar el Real Madrid?

En ese punto, sus ojos se cristalizaron. Quería llorar, pero se contuvo. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló. Realizó el ejercicio varias veces hasta que la noticia se terminó. Luego de eso hablaron de otras cosas que no recordaba, ni le interesaban. Todos sus pensamientos ahora giraban en torno a James. ¿En realidad ya había tomado una decisión? Pero había elegido abandonarlos. _Vaya, así es lo mucho que nos quiere,_ pensó. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento pareció injusto con James.

La verdad es que ha visto al colombiano decaer y resucitar una y otra vez, tanto al mando de Ancelotti, de Benítez, como de Zidane. Era con este último que la ha pasado peor. Ahora era suplente. Ni siquiera Cristiano sabía cómo un jugador que hacía los mejores pases y asistencias en el club pasó a sentarse en la banca. ¿Y ahora qué? James quería protagonismo porque sabía que tenía potencial. Cristiano lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Por eso tantos clubes lo deseaban. Por eso es quizá que había decidido irse a Inglaterra. Cristiano no podía hacer nada contra las decisiones de alguien.

La cuestión es que, más bien, no sabía qué hacer. Él quería que el colombiano se quedara en el Real Madrid porque… bueno, así tendría más oportunidades de verlo. A Cristiano le gustaba James. Mucho. Le gustaba la dinámica que había entre ellos dentro y fuera del campo. Aunque ya James no jugaba mucho en el cancha, y cuando lo hacía era el mejor, fuera de ellas era la mejor compañía del mundo: auténtico, alegre, divertido, natural… Cada vez que se encontraban en una discoteca y bailaban juntos, el corazón de Cristiano latía más rápidamente, no por el baile, sino por el suave contacto de los brazos de James alrededor de su cuello, su sonrisa, sus ojos divertidos, los pasos que le enseñaba. Todo era magnífico. Y cuando estaban solos era incluso mejor, porque podían ser más íntimos, aunque ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta en el momento, sino después, cuando uno se montaba en el carro y se alejaba de la casa del otro. De pronto, en ese momento, se hacían conscientes de cuántas veces sus manos rozaron sus brazos, cuántas veces apoyaron su cabeza en el hombro del otro, cómo podían oler su aroma, embriagarse y memorizarlo. Como el portugués se sentía ahí, frente a la pantalla del televisor, avergonzado de evocar el aroma de James, de verse más seguro al sentirlo tan real en el instante. Poco a poco se fue enamorando del menor, de su salseo, de sus movimientos de baile, de su contagiosa alegría, de sus momentos difíciles, de su ánimo por continuar, de vivir el presente sin descuidar el futuro.

Todos estos pensamientos terminaron por angustiarlo, por hacerle consciente de la inminente realidad. No quería que se fuera. No importaba si lo hacía por motivos puramente egoístas o simplemente de forma profesional, de jugador a jugador: lograría que James se quedara.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo terminó acostado en el sofá, viendo un punto fijo de la pantalla mientras una avalancha de pensamientos llegaba poco a poco a una conclusión. Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando su mente de repente quedó en blanco, y de cuán pesados se volvieron sus párpados.

***

Esa día amaneció helado, como todos los días de aquel mes, por lo que era un poco raro para sus compañeros ver que Cristiano estaba un poco apartado de todos durante los ejercicios, cuando todos estaban juntos. No solo era eso, sino que parecía muy distraído, lo cual era muy poco común en él. Siempre se exigía más, siempre quería hacer lo mejor, y era una cosa de cada siglo verlo tan distraído. Aunque su trote era constante, al igual que su respiración, y Zidane no le prestó mucha más atención.

La mirada del portugués estaba en el piso mientras calentaban. Quería evitar a los demás cuanto fuera posible. Sobre todo a James, quien estaba solo a unos metros de él, riendo, siendo social, pasándola bien, como si su posible transferencia a Inglaterra fuera de repente una idea olvidada por todos. Nadie parecía estar al tanto de la noticia, y si lo estaban, ¿por qué no le decían nada? Era todo extraño. Cristiano en verdad creía que todos debían convocar una reunión de emergencia para hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero a nadie le parecía importar. Era frustrante, en serio. Y si uno se fijaba con cuidado, se podía ver la cabeza de Cristiano moverse de un lado al otro en gesto desaprobatorio.

—¿Cristiano? —Escuchó un susurro detrás de él. Creyó que era su mente enloquecida, así que lo dejó pasar.

Sin embargo, pronto alguien tiró de su hombro, lo detuvo y lo giró.

—¿Qué pasa, Toni?

—Ya… todos… Ahm… Terminamos de trotar… —Explicó Toni sin saber en verdad cómo decirle.

En este punto ya todos sabían cuán distraído estaba Cristiano. El portugués frunció el ceño y miró por encima del hombro de Toni. No había nadie corriendo detrás de ellos: de hecho, todos estaban sentados muy lejos, sus miradas fijas en ambos. Cristiano se ruborizó un poco, sintiéndose apenado. Lo único que logró hacer fue asentir la cabeza, indicándole que había comprendido. Toni asintió la cabeza una vez antes de volver trotando al grupo, Cris a pocos metros de él.

Así permaneció el resto del día. Sus pensamientos todos se revolvían en torno a James, buscando una razón suficiente para hacer que el diez se quedara en el equipo. Una razón diferente de sus sentimientos. Una razón para convencer a Zidane.

Tuvieron que hacer dos grupos. Uno de los integrantes debía perseguir la pelota y apoderarse de ella. Sin embargo, esta vez los grupos se extendieron más a lo largo del campo para practicar los pases largos. Cris se hizo a un lado mientras Álvaro debía perseguir la pelota. Cristiano seguía el movimiento de la pelota, la sostenía bajo un pie, esperaba a ver los pies del jugador junto al balón y rápidamente la pasaba. Así era siempre.

Pronto escuchó unas risas. La misma que había escuchado durante las vueltas a la cancha. Cristiano levantó la mirada, atraído por el hermoso sonido, solo para encontrarse con James. Reía por algo que Toni le había contado. Sus ojos se alternaron entre ambos, como en un ataque de celos. Mordió su labio para evitar ir hacia ellos, entrometerse y apartarlos físicamente con su propio cuerpo. Pero no podía. Debía estar alejado de James para no gritarle, para no perder los estribos y decirle todo lo que sentía. James era embriagador, empalagante, voraz, como una taza de café, un aroma que podía respirar cada mañana.

Alguien mencionó su nombre. Cris frunció el ceño. Movió la mirada rápidamente hacia donde venía el llamado, y con un sonido sordo que hizo eco a lo largo de su cráneo, el balón que Marcelo había pateado chocó contra su frente, tumbándolo en el piso. Lo último que vio fue la mirada preocupada de James enfrente de él antes de perder el conocimiento.

***

Gruñó. Su cabeza dolía muchísimo. Era como aquellos viejos días de ebriedad en que amanecía con una enorme resaca que apenas le permitía levantarse a hacer sus necesidades. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber tomado. Lo último que recordaba era voltearse, sentir de repente el balón en su rostro y caer en el suelo. El rostro de James… iluminado por el sol como una aureola alrededor de su cabeza. Como si fuera su ángel.

Las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron un poco. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz blanca era demasiado intensa y solo acentuó el dolor. Apretó los ojos y puso un brazo encima. No pasó mucho para sentir los pasos de alguien acercándose.

—¿Cris?

El portugués se tensó. Tragó duro por su garganta seca.

—Cris… —Susurró la voz. Una mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente. Los dedos se deslizaban despacio entre el cabello con gel, y acomodaron un mechón corto que caía sobre su frente. La sensación era tranquilizante, y parecía como si el dolor de cabeza se disipara poco a poco. También se percató de un ardor en los párpados. Era un poco incómodo, pero podía adivinar que se debía a la mirada fija de James, quien no apartaba sus ojos de los de Cristiano. Mordió el interior de su mejilla antes de suspirar y entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz.

James estaba de pie a su lado, la mirada fija en la suya. Con una brillante sonrisa. No dejó de acariciar su cabello, y el momento de repente se sintió tan íntimo. Ninguno hablaba, pero podían sentir tantas cosas, como sus estómagos revolviéndose, o la genuina felicidad que se desprendía de James, como cualquier día.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Continuó.

—Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión —dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas con fuerzas para hablar.

Cristiano trató de incorporarse, pero sus brazos flaquearon. James estuvo ahí para sostenerlo y dejarlo caer suavemente en la cama.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. —Y si es posible, la sonrisa de James se amplió un poco más.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Cris después de unos minutos, mordiéndose el labio.

—Ahm… El balón te golpeó en la cabeza en medio del entrenamiento. —Soltó una risita nerviosa.

Volvió a gruñir, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. El rostro de James se descompuso. Una mueca reemplazó su sonrisa, y hasta parecía nervioso.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Le preguntó con prisa, a punto de irse sin esperar su respuesta—, ¿llamo al doctor?

—No, no. —Cris llevó una mano a su frente. Solo entonces se dio cuenta del vendaje alrededor de su cabeza.

—¿Puedo hacer por ti?

Una idea le sobrevino cual relámpago. Cris sintió una opresión en su pecho. Las palabras que tanto había estado queriendo decirle ahora lo ahorcaban. Era un nudo apresado en la garganta. No obstante, era la oportunidad perfecta, el momento íntimo que había estado esperando. Ahora, en ese momento, la idea no podía ser mejor. Sabía cuál era la excusa perfecta.

Cristiano asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Qué?

El portugués lo miró por unos instantes, el contacto visual inquebrantable. Entreabrió sus labios, inhaló una bocanada de aire y finalmente se resignó a decir:

—No te vayas del Real Madrid.

Ahí está. Lo dijo. James lo miraba ahora con confusión, con sorpresa, y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —Habló con un hilo de voz.

—Estás planeando irte, ¿no?

James se relamió los labios, sin apartar la mirada.

—Sí…

Cristiano intentó una vez más incorporarse en la camilla. Apoyó los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, hizo fuerza con los antebrazos y logró colocar las manos detrás de sí. James lo ayudó, posando un brazo en su espalda. Cristiano dejó colgar las piernas de la cama, y luego levantó la mirada hacia James.

—¿Vas a irte con Mourinho? ¿O volver con Ancelotti? ¿En serio?

Esta fue la excusa que se le había ocurrido ahora mismo, una idea. Por el rostro de James, se le antojó que lo había dicho con tanta seguridad que creyó que era realidad. En parte lo era. James había comenzado a tener problemas en el equipo en tiempos de Ancelotti, su ex entrenador. Su participación comenzó entonces a disminuir, a pesar de que tanto el pasado entrenador como el actual decían no tener problemas con él. Y ni siquiera había conocido a Mourinho, pero parece un buen tipo. Irse al fútbol británico o al alemán era una locura, evidentemente.

James no dijo nada. Solo bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que jugueteaban entre sí. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que James susurró, sin levantar la mirada:

—No fue tan malo…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás loco? —Preguntó alzando mucho la voz.

—Por lo menos entonces participaba más en los partidos —habló con un tono firme y serio.

Cristiano rió, incrédulo. Sacudió su cabeza y miró a cualquier lugar menos al chico terco del que tanto estaba enamorado. Se mordió el labio, enfurecido, intentando contener las palabras más fuertes.

—Eres increíble.

James levantó la mirada y se unió a la de Cristiano. Ahora ambos estaban enfurecidos, las voces un poco elevadas.

—Cris, tú sabes mejor que nadie cuánto odio mi situación actual.

—Sí, pero no por eso debes huir de los problemas. No de esta manera. Debes enfrentarlos, James. Es la única manera —dijo con seguridad.

—¿Quién dice que estoy huyendo de mis problemas? —Preguntó.

—Es obvio, James. —Respondió extendiendo el sonido de la primera “o”.

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes, ah?! Es decir, ponte en mi posición. —Se señaló a sí mismo—. ¿Qué harías en mi posición?

—¡Jódete, James, yo también esto sufriendo aquí! —Su voz comenzó a quebrarse un poco, las palabras a nada de salir.

—¿De qué hablas, señor Perfecto? ¡Tú no tienes ni tendrás jamás problemas en este club! —Rió con incredulidad.

—¡¿Tú crees que no tengo problemas también?! —Cristiano perdió la paciencia. Se olvidó del dolor de cabeza y se levantó, poniéndose de pie y encarando a James—. Cada vez que escucho que te vas, no puedo evitar entristecerme.

Los ojos de James se abrieron ampliamente, un grito ahogado y rápido llenando su boca. Cris sentía el escozor alrededor de sus ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Sus labios se curvaban lentamente hacia abajo a medida que las palabras salían de sus labios en un flujo masivo de sentimientos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó el colombiano, más confundido que antes.

—¡¿De qué hablo?! Si te vas, ¿quién va a trabajar conmigo durante el entrenamiento? ¿Quién me hará reír y olvidarme de que las horas pasan? ¿Quién se va a quedar conmigo en el vestidor cuando todos los demás se hayan ido? —En este momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas enrojecidas, y los sollozos escapaban de sus labios—. ¿Quién irá a mi casa y se quedará conmigo viendo películas hasta tarde cuando tengo miedo? ¿Quién me consolará? Perderé a mi amigo nocturno, quien nos acompaña a los bares, quien no prueba ni un trago para hacerme sentir incluido. —Titubeó un poco antes de decir las últimas palabras—. Perderé a quien más amo.

James no apartó los ojos de los de Cris, llenos de sorpresa, caos, confusión, como un millón de pensamientos alborotando su mente. Pero había uno en particular con el que estaba completamente de acuerdo. Era el que más brillaba de todos.

Luego de dar dos zancadas en dirección a Cris, James asió su nuca con una mano y atrajo al portugués. Sus bocas chocaron. Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos labios comenzaron a bailar, a moverse al ritmo adecuado, como si lo hubieran hecho muchas veces antes. Cristiano sentía millones de mariposas en su estómago, por más cursi que sonara. Gritaba internamente. No podía creer nada de lo que sucedía, la mente fija en el movimiento incesante de los labios hambrientos, intentando saciar las ganas que se tenían desde hace tanto tiempo. Era como una bomba que explotó por todo su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, que no quería que los emociones dejaran de estallar.

Pero tuvieron que detenerse por la falta de aire. Sus frentes se juntaron. Los sentimientos establecidos por el contacto visual cambiaron de forma radical, se expresaba el alivio, la saciedad, cuánto gustaban el uno del otro. Jadeaban ruidosamente. Se besaban de vez en cuando para no olvidar la sensación. Sonreían. Reían entre dientes. Estaban divertidos y felices.

—¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste? —Preguntó James entre resuellos.

Cristiano solo pudo asentir. La sonrisa de James se amplió. Llevó sus manos a cada lado de la mandíbula de Cristiano, y con el pulgar, enjugó las lágrimas en las mejillas del portugués.

—Tú también me gustas. Mucho.

Comenzaron de nuevo a besarse, esta vez con más lentitud, los brazos de James alrededor de su cuello y las de Cris en su cintura.

La puerta estaba entrecerrada. Fuera del recinto, Zidane lo había escuchado todo, alertado por los gritos. Tan inexpresivo como era, su rostro no reflejaba lo que pensaba. Estaba confundido, pero a la vez… Todo tenía sentido. Claro. Cris estaba tan distraído porque de alguna forma se enteró que James deseaba transferirse a otro club. Cristiano no quería porque lo amaba.

Esto obviamente no podía salir de entre esas paredes. Si el público se enteraba, sería el escándalo del año. Suspiró fuertemente, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared detrás, y cerró los ojos. Ser entrenador no era fácil porque debía procurar el buen desempeño en el campo, y eso incluía el bienestar físico y sicológico. A pesar de que ya habían resuelto sus problemas y aclarada la situación, Zidane no podía permitirse jugadores distraídos.

El entrenador le hizo saber a Cristiano que lo sabía todo antes de la rendición de cuentas a los periodistas, a la que por supuesto fue invitado Cristiano. La pregunta de James surgió. No era de extrañar, aunque enervaba al francés. El portugués fue quien respondió, limitándose a hablar del error de James de ir con Mourinho o regresar con Ancelotti. Miró de reojo a Zidane, quien se limitó a asentir la cabeza con mucha ligereza, y luego él mismo continuó la respuesta.

Más allá de lo que Cristiano pudiera decir al público, más allá de lo que pudiera aconsejarle a James de manera profesional, más allá de ser compañeros de equipo y de querer lo mejor para su futuro, después de todo esto estaban sus sentimientos. Los juegos. Las risas. Las noches en sus casas. Las citas. Los besos. Los abrazos. Las palmadas en el trasero de James. Lo ayudaban a mantenerse cuerdo en un mundo donde no podían contar la verdadera razón por la cual James decidió no ser parte del mercado de fichajes de ese invierno.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y los comentarios son siempre apreciados. 
> 
> Si quieren que traduzca algo o cualquier cosa sobre una pareja en específico, o que escriba sobre alguna situación y una pareja en específico, solo háganmelo saber. Pueden comentarlo o escribirme al correo que está en el perfil.


End file.
